


Future

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik來到學校，只看到Jean獨自站大門前，不見Charles的身影。（字數：約4,000）<br/><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 30 - future

大概在七零年代即將結束的時候，有好長一段時間Erik幾乎都沒有和Charles見面。他們沒有刻意迴避對方，就只是各忙各的。直到有一天Erik回過神來，他才驚覺他們已經超過兩年沒有實際見面了，更何況近幾個月Charles都沒有用心電感應和他聊天，彷彿……他們的連結斷了似的。

Erik開始回想，然後他發現這幾年在報紙或是電視等媒體上都沒有看到Charles的消息。以往Charles偶爾會以基因學者的身分出席座談會或是演講，並且在學術期刊上發表最新的研究成果。Erik會讀那些文章，一方面在於凡是與變種人有關的事物他都有興趣，另一方面則是那些文字讓他感受到Charles對於研究的熱忱，以及他對於變種人的好奇、尋求解釋的精神始終沒有消失。

Professor X，這個名字——或說代號——在變種人的世界相當響亮，同時X-Men也非常活躍。然而，Charles本人卻越來越少公開露面，好像他變成了某種隱士。

注意到這個現象之後，Erik開始留心有無Charles的任何消息。但經過音訊全無的幾個月，他開始擔心了。

Erik向Raven提起這件事，但Raven向他保證Charles沒事，畢竟沒消息就是好消息，可不是嗎？——這，一點幫助也沒有。

只可惜Emma因為理念不合早在數年前便離開了他們，否則她可大以運用心電感應的能力幫他打聽Charles的現況。

又過了沒有隻字片語的幾個星期之後，Erik再也按捺不住了。他換上一般的裝束，啟程前往紐約。儘管他覺得自己有點小題大做，但他想要親眼見到Charles依然安好。

Erik自知現在他已無法大搖大擺走進學校，但這沒能阻止他來到North Salem並且一路抵達學校大門。在校門口，Erik遇見Jean，關上的鐵門前方就只有她獨自一人的身影。Erik有點失望，他總以為Charles應該會出現。

他對看起來有那麼 _一點點_ 緊張的Jean露出微笑，「妳好，Jean。見到妳專程出來迎接我，這還真是我的榮幸。」

Jean淺淺一笑，「Mr. Lehnsherr。我猜你是來見教授的？……抱歉，教授目前不在學校。」

Erik瞄了一眼緊閉的大門，Charles不在學校，這些小朋友就不讓他進去？哼。

「他在鎮上嗎？」

Jean搖頭，「不，教授出遠門了。」

「哦？學術交流？Muir Island？」

Erik曾經聽Charles提及，他偶爾會去拜訪一些民間的基因研究機構，參加研討會或是短期研究計畫。Muir Island位於蘇格蘭北海岸，那座小島上有一所資源豐富的變種人基因研究機構，Charles和那間機構的往來頗為頻繁。

Jean再度搖頭，「教授這幾年很少出國，也很少出遠門……甚至於，近來他很少離開學校。然而，大概在半個月之前，他突然說要出去旅行。我們都覺得教授出門透氣散心是個不錯的主意，所以也沒有多問，而且我們都以為……教授可能是去找 _你_ 。」

很顯然不是。

Erik突然感到莫名不安。

他們從來都沒有限制對方，或是做出任何口頭上的要求，而他們之間存在的一直是某種持續、穩定、雖親密但疏離的關係。縱使Charles不在Erik的身邊，但他的「存在」卻是恆定不變的。

然而，此刻Erik隱約覺得Charles好像在疏遠他。

「妳知道Charles去哪裡嗎？」他問。

「你打算去找教授嗎？」Jean反問。

Erik毫不猶豫點頭。既然他都下定決心來到這裡想要和Charles見上一面，他沒有理由就這樣放棄。

Jean凝視著Erik片刻——大概在讀他的心，心電感應者通常會這麼做，這還真有點惱人——然後頷首，說：「跟我來吧。我相信Hank知道教授在哪裡。」

 

※　※　※

 

Hank確實知道Charles在哪裡，同時Charles也不難找——只不過，Erik橫越了幾乎半個國家才終於接近他。

Hank給了Erik一個訊號接收器，對他解釋道，Charles的車上裝有透過人造衛星傳送訊號的發訊器。那個裝置的好處是他們可以在千哩之外掌握Charles的車在哪裡，但缺點則是定位的精準度只達四百公尺。也就是說，一旦Erik來到距離Charles四百公尺之內的地方，這個裝置就派不上用場了。

只能希望到時候Charles會使用他的能力為Erik「導航」……好吧，如果他也想見Erik的話。

事實證明Erik多慮了。

Charles沒有在躲他，他也想見Erik，否則他不會投射高速公路出口的編號以及公路旁一間平價快餐店的影像給Erik。

Erik承認，在他推開門走進餐廳的那一刻，他發現自己期待的心情混雜著擔憂，因為他不確定自己會看到什麼景象。然而，他一踏進餐廳，立刻看到Charles坐在其中一張餐桌前， _一個人_ ，笑著朝他揮了揮手。

喔該死他是真的很想念他。

Erik直勾勾走到走到Charles的面前。Charles從容對他說道：「嗨，Erik，好久不見。請坐。」

Erik依言坐了下來。年輕的女侍走到他們桌邊，替兩人點餐並且為Charles續了一杯咖啡。看來Charles已經坐在這裡等待Erik有一小段時間了。

「你打算告訴我這是怎麼一回事嗎，Charles？」侍者離開之後，Erik立刻開口。

「你指的是什麼？」

「你在……躲我嗎？」

「Erik，我相信在你去紐約找我之前，我就已經出門了。」

「我有很長一段時間沒有聽到你的消息，而且你也沒有嘗試和我聯絡。」

「關於那一點，彼此彼此。」

Erik瞇起眼，「你發生了什麼事？Charles，這不像你。」

「好吧，既然你這麼說。那，怎麼樣才像我呢？」Charles反問。

Erik一時語塞。

Charles的態度沒有敵意，卻也不能算是友善。他們兩人陷入沉默。等到食物上桌而他們開始用餐時，他們都沒有交談。

由於用餐尖峰時間已過，餐館裡客人不多。音響傳出的音樂是某個當地廣播電臺的點播歌曲，某種搖滾樂還是金屬樂，Erik覺得有點吵，但不遠處有張桌子圍坐著幾名髮長及肩的青少年，他們看似非常喜歡這首歌。Erik稍微分心聽了一下，發現歌詞內容還算有趣，關於美洲的殖民者與印第安人的戰爭。主唱用高亢的聲音竭力吼著「 _Run to the hills! Run for your lives!_ 」，而那些年輕人開始搖頭晃腦，並且抬起雙手作勢彈著不存在的電吉他。

這個景象讓他突然意識到時代變了。

並不是說Erik不曾注意到月曆上標示的年份更替。他很清楚現在是哪一年，對於全世界的政治局勢、科技發展也瞭若指掌，然而他卻鮮少有機會從這個角度去看、去感受大多數 _人類_ 所過的生活，以及他們的社會有什麼改變——直到此刻，他和Charles坐在公路旁的餐廳裡，他才突然發現這件事。

因為這個情境似曾相識，但一切卻又如此不同。

許多年以前，Charles和他也像這樣，在尋找變種人的長途旅行之中稍作休息並且用餐。儘管菜單上提供的食物種類依舊大同小異，但用餐的人——他們開的車、身上的衣服以及聽的音樂——這些都和上一次他們一起旅行的時候大不相同了。

Erik望著Charles。他發現……他變老了。

他們都變老了。

Charles用那雙總是溫和的眼睛回望著Erik。他臉上的笑容有點感傷、有點失落，而他依舊保持沉默。

等到女侍把他們桌上的空盤收走之後，Charles終於開口道：「Erik，關於你的問題——我想，是的，你說的可能沒錯，我或多或少……在迴避你，以及其他的人。」他頓了一下，繼續說：「我就只是需要一點時間，思考一些事情。」

「比方說？」Erik追問。

Charles又安靜了一會。「我幾乎不曾懷疑過自己的理念——除了少數幾次例外——而我的學生們也認同我的主張和理念，不過，我相信你也發現了，我不再是學校或是X-Men的核心。教學、訓練以及出任務，那已經是他們年輕人的領域。就算我不在學校，一切都能夠正常運作。這是好事，一個完善的制度體系本來就應該這樣，不能夠因為缺少了一個人就停擺。只不過，我猜，發現『 _沒有我_ ，這一切也沒什麼不同』的事實讓我有點失去了重心。」

「Charles……」Erik驚訝地瞪著他。Charles在說什麼瘋話？事實應該是「沒有Charles，就沒有這一切」才對吧。

Charles擺了擺手，「我知道，我知道，這是無可避免的事，而我正在調適中。」

Erik繼續瞪著他，「千萬別告訴我，你離開學校是為了利用你的缺席讓他們瞭解到你對學校的重要性。」

那句話讓Charles笑了。「喔Erik，如果你真的那麼想，那你也未免太低估我了。」爽朗的笑聲止住之後，Charles的眼神看起來比先前更為溫暖。「我猜，我只是想要回到起點，回顧這些年下來我做了些什麼，還有思考接下來幾年我要做些什麼，大致上而言是這樣。」

也就是說——「Charles，我們來過這裡，對吧？我的意思是，不盡然是這間餐廳或是這個小鎮，而是我們曾經開車經過這條公路……在拜訪Angel的途中？」

Charles點頭。

「你為什麼不早一點告訴我？」Erik質問。他覺得……有點受傷。過去幾年之間，Charles _從來不曾_ 告訴他這些對於自己的角色和價值的質疑，而現在他竟然還一個人踏上他們兩人曾經旅行過的道路，彷彿他刻意把Erik排除在外。

「你有更重要的事情要處理。」Charles輕聲解釋。

_不可能有比你更重要的事。_ 那句話差點脫口而出，但Erik選擇不做出過於情緒化的發言。相反的，他說：「即便如此，你還是可以告訴我。」

Charles笑著回答：「謝謝你，Erik。」他伸出手，手指輕輕碰了一下Erik的手背。這是他們這次見面以來第一個肢體觸碰，Erik可以感覺到他們之間的緊繃正在消散。「那麼，你有興趣暫時放下手邊的事務，加入我多愁善感的懷舊之旅嗎？」

Erik的回應是對Charles露出咧笑。

Erik把不是經由合法手段取得的汽車留在原地，坐上Charles的車和他一起回到他投宿的旅館。在將近半個小時的車程裡，Erik也開始思考Charles所說的那些事。他很少從這個觀點去看自己完成了哪些而又有哪些未完成的事，他的目標一直很明確，而至今他仍在為他的目標奮鬥。那是一條永無止盡的爭戰道路，他幾乎從來不曾休息、不曾回首往事、不曾……讓自己「多愁善感」。

他凝視著正在開車的Charles。一開始的不滿消退之後，Erik反倒開始覺得……好吧，他無法描述自己的心情，他只知道有股衝動驅使著他想要伸出手臂環住Charles。那些話不是Charles會輕易告訴任何人的，而他相信自己至今仍是Charles唯一的傾訴對象。

當旅館的房門在他們的身後關上的那一刻，Erik突然有種錯覺，覺得這就像是他們把整個世界關在門外。

他望著Charles。許久沒有觸碰到對方，他感覺到的並不是迫不及待，而是忐忑不安與遲疑。Charles仰起頭，伸手碰了一下Erik的領口。Erik彎下腰，他們的嘴唇相遇。Charles的雙唇既熟悉又陌生，帶給他難以名狀的感傷。

整整二十年了。他們都已不再年輕。像這樣聚少離多度過了半個輩子，這真的……值得嗎？

關於這件事，Erik從來都沒有考慮過另外的可能性，因為對他而言Charles是無法被任何人取代的；不過， _現在的_ Charles依然抱持著當年的想法嗎？他的心意是否已經改變了，認為擁有一個能夠長時間陪伴在他身邊的伴侶是更好的選擇？他是否——

_Erik，我不後悔。從來不曾。_

_Charles，未經允許別讀我的心。_

Charles笑了。親吻開始帶有侵略的意味，當他們的雙手開始隔著衣服撫摸著對方的身體時，Erik認為自己對Charles的新輪椅的承重能力懷有足夠的信心，因此他跪坐了上去。

隔天，他們坐進那輛為了讓Charles駕駛而改裝過的汽車的時候，Charles從駕駛座上轉過頭，一臉認真對Erik說道：「Erik，我希望二十年之後，我們還能像現在這樣。」

Erik直視著Charles的雙眼，回以一個簡短、有力、毫無遲疑的點頭。

他們兩人都知道，這是承諾。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始，筆記上就只有'midlife crisis'這兩個字，但寫著寫著又理所當然偏離了最初的構想，以致於成果和所謂的中年危機並不太相同。不管怎樣，我寫完挑戰啦！（握拳）


End file.
